


am I?

by Maryyyy_00



Series: My Star - Moonsun Oneshots [5]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: D.ana and Moonbyul, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Solar, Jealous Yong, Jealous Yongsun, Romantic Fluff, Seulgi and Moonbyul, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryyyy_00/pseuds/Maryyyy_00
Summary: Yong learned that (RV) Seulgi and Byul spent the night together."So what do Byul and I have? Is she just playing with me? Is this all about me now, am I seeing things too much?" Yong thought frustrated at her thoughts.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Mamamoo Ensemble/Everyone
Series: My Star - Moonsun Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911112
Kudos: 4





	am I?

**Author's Note:**

> there is a part two heheheeh. give kudos please. Thank you!!

**Yeba Yongdungie**  
**1:46** **PM**

Ddun~  
What are you doing?

Scrolling in instagram

Why?  
You don't have a schedule?

geu-nyang _(just because)_  
Looking for new trends  
I have later.

Where?   
Can I come?

kekeke  
Meeting for solarsido

Ohhh  
Don't forget my 20% share.... kekeke

Alright.....Byeeee

kekekekeke  
Arasso~ take care

**3:36** **PM**

Byul

Hmmm?  
Are you done with the meeting?

I saw something  
We're having a break

What did you saw?  
Why do I feel you're hesitating? Is it bad?  
Should we talk now or later?   
I'll fetch you at the company. Okay??

**Read 3:39** **PM**

Yong!!   
Unnie!  
Yeba!!  
Aist. I'm on my way.

Shiro (No)  
Let's talk tomorrow   
The meeting will start again.

We will talk after your meeting.  
I'll fetch you, no buts Yong.

_________________________________

It's past 5 PM now, and the meeting just ended we talked about new ideas specially challenges that I can do with little preparations or long time preparations.

 **"** _ **Manager-nim**_ **"** I called her when she's about to leave the room.

_**"Why?"** _

_"_ _**Can we drop off to somewhere or you need to go now?"** _

_**"Huh? Didn't you talked with Moonbyul?"**_ She asked frowning.

 _ **"She messaged me, she's here in the company."**_ She continued. _I can't really stop that hamster._

 _ **"So you're ignoring me now? I messaged you that i'll fetch you."**_ Byul suddenly talked walking towards us.

 _ **"You two, take care and drive safe."**_ Manager-nim said before leaving and, giving us privacy.

Byul is frowning her eyebrows at me, I scanned her and knew she came here after that text message. She's wearing a shorts, partnered with a sweater, thom browne cap, and a slip on vans. Not her normal fashion, and specially she's in the company, _who wears that even though we don't have a practice?_

 _ **"I'm not ignoring you. I didn't saw your message."**_ I lied. _I saw it in the notification bar._

 _ **"Okay. What did you saw earlier? And where do you want to go?"**_ She asked as she sit on one of the chairs in the meeting room.

 _ **"Let's go, can you drop me home?"**_ I said the meeting is quite tiring tho.

For the first time Byul didn't argue about it, and we just headed to her Mercedes car. The ride is too quiet for the both of us.

 _ **"Can I stay?"**_ Byul suddenly asked before I went out of her car, where now infront of my complex.

 _ **"Let's talk tomorrow. Thanks for the ride."**_ I answered back and smiled a little which she replied with a nod.

I did my night routine, and lay on my bed thinking about what's happening to me?

_I don't know why I'm feeling like this. I know, I can feel it that Byul and I are more than just best friends but no one dares to confess. We talked, update, and always together 24/7. It's not a normal thing for best friends, it's more likely what a couple does._

Byul loves to stay here, even though i'm not here she still hang around until I went home or even when I'm tired because of solo schedules, she'll just lay in the sofa and wait for me to wake up or she'll go home but she'll make sure that I have food in the fridge.

Morning came.

I wake up because of numerous miscalled and tons of text messages from manager-nim.

I called her while reading her text messages.

**Manager-nim**  
**8:00 AM**

Yongsun, Are you still awake?  
If not sorry to wake you up   
but are you with Byul?  
She's not answering and we have   
a meeting at 10 AM with some producers.  
You're together last night, right?  
I don't know who to call or message.

**8:44 AM**

Unnie~ I don't know where she is,   
she just drop me off last night.

Ohhh okay. This is the first time   
Byul nearly missed her sched.   
1hr to go before the meeting.  
Maybe she's with RV Seulgi, they're close right?

Deh, they're close. I'll try to contact   
her manager-nim. I'll uodate you..

Thank you yongsun.

_________________________________

I first messaged Seulgi, and asked if Byul contacted her or if she's with MoonByul. She's not replying maybe she's asleep and I decided to call her, but when the call got connected.... _it gave me chills_. It's Byul's hoarse and morning voice, I know that from experience. _Wow, why do tears are building up?_

_**"Yeoboseyo?....Yeoboseyo? This is Kang Seul-gi handyphone."** _

**_"Byul-ah"_** that is the only word came out of me.

 _ **"Huh?"**_ She asked.

_**"You have a meeting at 10AM it's already 9AM Byul-shi, manager-nim texted me she can't contact you."** _

_**"Oh shoot! Shit! Shit! Seulgi-ah, wake up!! Can I borrow clothes?"**_ That's what I heard on the other line before it disconnected.

So she slept with Seulgi, did something happen to them? Are they just really friends? I know Byul meets with her more often now, so what do Byul and I have? Is she just playing with me? Is this all about me now, am I seeing things too much?

 _ **"URGH! I'm getting stressed because of you!!!"**_ I said tossing on my bed.

**Byul POV**

Shit! I'm doomed, for sure manager-nim will scold me. My phone died yesterday when Seulgi and I are drinking, she doesn't have a charger cuz she's using an Iphone.

After I drop Yong yesterday, I messaged our Yolk grp but Seulgi is the only one available, I decided to drop to her apartment and we had some drinks, yesterday's moments flashed at me.

**"Unnie~, why don't you confess?"**

**"Shiro! I value more our friendship that will last long for sure, I'm scared to risk it all."** I said as tears started to build up. Seulgi went to me and hold my hand, comforting.

**"But are you okay with that? You're always there for each other specially you."**

**"Unnie~ do your other members know or they have a hunch?"** She continued.

 **"A hunch for sure, even the managers. They don't care about it at all, you know our company is just go with the flow type."** I said

**"Do you want to divert that attention? Wait... is that even like or love now? You know you've been together for years now."** _Am I.....In love?_

**"No one can replace my yeba, seulgi. I don't know what to do anymore.."** I said frustrated.

 **"Let's try to divert that attention of yours, I can help you now because it's my off season. But it still depends on you."** Seulgi suggested. _Can I stay away to solar?_

I also want to know what I feel towards Ddun, I know this will take a lot of courage but let's give it a shot!

 **"Thank you, Seulgi-ah"** I said and hugged her. We continue our drinking session, played Kart rider, and went to sleep.

I went to Seulgi's wardrobe, finding some comfortable clothes. I chose a printed t-shirt and a sweatpants with my slip on vans. And decided to have a really quick shower, in just 30 mins i'm done preparing now.

 **"Seulgi-ah...Thank you for the clothes and Yesterday."** I said as I pat her shoulder, getting my _no use_ phone, and bag.

 **"Hmmm... Just lock the door."** She answered still asleep which made me giggle. _Cute~_

I went straight to RBW, and let the valet parked my car. I checked my watch and I'm not late, I still have 10 minutes. As I entered the meeting room, they're now waiting but some producers aren't here yet. I greeted them one-by-one and apologized for being late.

I saw manager-nim glaring at me, with her eyes saying _'We'll talk later.'_ I just nodded and smiled a little, I expected it already.

The meeting went well, we give out lots of ideas from choreography to clothes for different concepts and themes. Looking what will hit the public. Everyone went out, and its just manager-nim and some stylists still discussing.

 **"Moon Byul Yi"** manager-nim called me, we went in one corner.

 **"I'm sorry, I really forgot about the meeting. This won't happen again."** I started.

 **"I know.. these past few weeks, you seems off. Did something happen? Are you okay?"** She asked me. _Am I okay?_

 **"I don't know, noona."** I answered back looking down. **"But i'm trying my best, this wouldn't affect my schedule again. I'm really sorry."**

**"Are you sure? Tell me when you can't take it anymore, okay? I'll always be here for you, you know that right?"**

**"I know... Thank you, noona."** Noona is always by my side, specially when i'm down or sensitive because of tiredness, she always understand me and the members giving us the time or space we need to heal.

**"Can you practice today or you want to be excused? I'll let someone drop you off, just get your car next time."**

**"Aniyo~ i'll practice. The music show is tomorrow tho."** I said, and asked for a charger and blanket. I stayed to the practice room reserved for us later, and lay down to take a 3 hrs nap.

 **"YAHHHH!!"** Aist. I wake up because of someone's scream. _It's Jung Wheein._

 **"Unnie, why are you sleeping here?!"** She asked still flustered.

 **"You're too loud, wheepup. I had a meeting earlier and didn't bother to go home. keke"** I said. **"I'll be back, I'll drop by a convenience store. Wanna come?"** She said _no_.

I went to my locker and brushed my teeth, I need to grab some food too, I haven't eaten anything today. I made a quick run at the convenience store around the company and bought some drinks for the members too.

 **"Unnie, your phone is vibrating constantly."** Hwasa said when I got back, and we started immediatley because we're now complete with the dancers too. I'll just eat later breaktime, also check my phone later.

During breaktime.

**Yong** **POV**

**"Unnie, eat now. What did you bought?"** I heard Wheein said to Byul.

 **"You haven't eaten yet?!"** I asked as I walked towards them. It's already 5PM, and this hamster haven't eaten.

 **"Aniyo~ This is my first meal."** Byul said while eating. With that I hit her arm! She looked at me while massaging her arm.

 **"Yah! You should've said it before we practice! We can wait for 10 mins."** I said using my stern voice. Wheein just went to the corner holding the drink she got from Byul, and let the two of us talk _(or fight?)._  
A normal scene for the maknae line.

 **"Hmm. I don't want to bother anyone."** I was about to hit her again but   
**"Yong~ it hurts."** She said.

I sit beside her and scroll to my phone.

 **"What are you doing?"** Byul asked and peeked at my phone. I was at my camera roll, about to delete the screenshot that I saw yesterday. _But then..._

 **"Wait! Wait!"** She said and grabbed my phone.

 **"Hey! Give it back!"** I said but she used her tall height to get away with it.

I feel defeated that's why I went out glaring at her, going to the restroom to freshen up. I went back and saw a grinning and hyper MoonByul. I saw my phone on the table and checked it, and saw Byul's phone beside it constantly flashing because of text messages, by a contact named _'Seulgi-ing'._

The practice is finished by 8PM, manager-nim asked if she will drop off someone or we'll go by ourselves.   
**"Me, unnie."** I answered back because I just took a cab going here.

 **"Waeyo~?"** Byul asked. The maknae line is nowhere to be found, they wanted to rest now.

**"I just took a cab here."**

**"Ohhh. I'll just drop you off then."** Byul offered.

 **"Aniyo~ you don't have other plans?"** I asked because I heard her talking to Seulgi earlier, saying _she'll drop by today and get back her clothes._

 **"Not big. I'll just meet with Seulgi, Do you wanna come?"** She offered again.

 **"If it's okay why not** " _I don't know what gotten into me that I said yes._

Seulgi Apartment.

 **"Annyeong Unnie!"** Seulgi bowed at me and I greeted her too. She went to Byul and hugged her and said _'I missed you.'_

_Uhmm, okay? I'm here lovebirds._

**"I ordered already so we can start the partyyy!!"** She said in a hyper tone.


End file.
